GMA-7 Program Schedule
Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am – Legal Forum :4:15 am – Public affairs programs replay :5 am – Unang Hirit :7:30 am – Doraemon :8 am – Pokemon :8:25 am – Ring Ni Kakero :8:50 am – Toriko :9:20 am – Dragon Ball :9:50 am – Someone Like You :10:30 am – Ice Adonis :11 am – Carmina :11:30 am – The Ryzza Mae Show presents Princess in the Palace :12:15 pm – Eat Bulaga! :2:45 pm – Wish I May (in HD) :3:30 pm – Buena Familia (in HD) :4:15 pm – Destiny Rose (in HD) :5 pm - :Mon: Alisto :Tues: Tunay na Buhay :Wed: Power House :Thurs: Reporter’s Notebook :Fri: Love Hotline :5:30 pm – Wowowin :6:30 pm – 24 Oras :7:45 pm – Little Nanay (in HD) :8:30 pm – That's My Amboy (in HD) :9:15 pm – Because of You (in HD) :10 pm – Temptation (in HD) :11 pm – Saksi :11:30 pm – The 700 Club Asia :12:30 am to 2 am – Shop TV Saturday :4:30 am – PJM Forum :5 am – Adyenda :5:30 am – Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko :6 am – Pinoy M.D. :7 am – The Smurfs :7:30 am – Hayate the Combat Butler :8 am – Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures :8:30 am – Angry Birds Toons :8:55 am – Cross Fight B-Daman :9:20 am – Magic Kaito :9:45 am – Maynila :10:40 am – Sarap Diva :11:25 am – Del Monte Kitchenomics :11:30 am – Eat Bulaga! :2:45 pm – Kalerasyon :3:30 pm – Wish Ko Lang! :4:15 pm – Celebri-TV :5:15 pm – Imbestigador (in HD) :6 pm – 24 Oras Weekend :7 pm – Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento (Michael V.) :8 pm – Celebrity Bluff (Eugine Domingo) :9 pm – Magpakailanman (Mel Tiengco) (in HD) :10 pm – Bubble Gang (Michael V. and Rufa Mae Quinto) :11 pm – I-Witness :11:30 pm – Kapuso Movie Night :1:00 am to 2:00 am – Walang Tulugan with the Master Showman Sunday :4 am – In Touch with Charles Stanley :5 am – Jesus the Healer :6 am – Kapuso Sine Klasika :7:30 am – Hayate the Combat Butler :8 am – Larva :8:30 am – AHA :9 am – Born To Be Wild :9:30 am – iBilib :10 am – Kapuso Movie Festival :11:30 am – Sunday PINASaya :3 pm – GMA Blockbusters :5 pm – Juan Tamad :6 pm – 24 Oras Weekend :7 pm – Vampire ang Daddy Ko (Vic Sotto and Oyo Boy Sotto) :8 pm – Ismol Family (Ryan Agoncillo and Carla Abellana) :9 pm – Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (Jessica Soho) :10 pm – Wanted: President :11 pm – SNBO: Sunday Night Box Office :1:00 am to 2:00 am – Diyos at Bayan See also *DZBB TV-7 Old Schedule (1961) *Old GMA-7 Sked in 1987 *Old GMA 7 PROG SKED (1998) *GMA-7 Schedule in January 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule June 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule in August 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule in April 1999 *GMA Sked in mid-2002 *GMA unveils with new Philippine National Anthem 2013